Eyes Closed
by HoneyBag07
Summary: The LA murder case belum berhenti jika BB belum mati, tujuannya belum terpenuhi. Sementara ia dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa, he still had his mind. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note__ dan karakternya © Tsugumi Ohba and Takesho Obata. __Death Note: Another Note__ dan karakternya © NISIOISIN._

_**Warning: **__OOC, Typo, trauma…_

* * *

Ia duduk bersandar dengan normal, dengan kaki menapak lantai ubin cokelat polos dibawah kakinya. Diam sambil sesekali menatap borgol dipergelangan tangannya dan menggerakkannya membuat bunyi gemerincing.

Tekanan kayu dibelakangnya-yang merupakan sandaran kursi-menekan tidak nyaman pada punggungnya.

Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, melihat sekeliling ruang pengadilan, mengamati setiap rentang hidup orang-orang disekitarnya. Ya. Dia dapat melihatnya, angka merah yang melayang diatas kepala-kepala itu.

Mereka cukup dekat dengan kematian mereka. Tapi belum, sejauh ini.

Ia tertawa dalam hati. Kemanapun ia akan pergi setelah ini, tidak ada jalan bagi mereka untuk peduli.

Dengan kejahatan yang dilakukannya, salah satu kemungkinannya adalah kurungan seumur hidup atau hukuman mati. Tidak ada jalan untuk lolos dari itu.

Erangan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Fakta bahwa ia telah mengorbankan segalanya untuk mecegah L menyelesaikan kasus itu. **Dia **seharusnya tahu bahwa ia telah benar-benar melakukannya.

Pukulan palu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikirannya ke pengadilan yang tengah berjalan disekitarnya.

"Kita telah sampai pada sebuah keputusan. Terdakwa dianggap tidak cakap untuk melanjutkan persidangan," para juri mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok itu, yang matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Terdakwa akan dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa di London, Inggris. Kasus dibubarkan."

Ia berdiri membeku. '_Rumah sakit… jiwa? Tidak cakap untuk melanjutkan? What the hell? Aku tidak gila!' _Dia berpikir dengan gelisah.

Seorang wanita muda disebelahnya menyentak lengan kausnya pelan, memaksakan seulas senyum dengan menggumamkan beribu maaf.

"Berapa lama?" Ia berbisik pada wanita disebelahnya yang merupakan pengacaranya.

"…" pengacaranya terdiam.

"Berapa lama?" suaranya terdengar lebih keras dengan erangan tertahan.

"…-hidup," suara itu terdengar jauh.

Harapannya yang tersisa hilang.

Dua orang polisi membawanya keluar dari ruang persidangan. Melewati sebuah koridor besar dengan banyak sekali orang televisi dan reporter yang ingin mewawancarai tersangka _LA murder case_ atau hanya sekedar mengambil gambarnya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap para wartawan dengan seringai di wajahnya. Suara pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin riuh di sekitarnya, ia hanya tersenyum. Lagipula tidak ada keinginan untuk menjawabnya.

Polisi berusaha melindunginya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berlalu dengan cepat sementara ia segera dimasukan ke dalam mobil polisi dengan pengawalan cukup ketat. Ia hanya menatap jendela mobil yang dipasangi jeruji.

Sementara mobil mulai melaju dengan cepat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note__ dan karakternya © Tsugumi Ohba and Takesho Obata. __Death Note: Another Note__ dan karakternya © NISIOISIN._

_**Warning: **__OOC, Typo, trauma, violence, disturbing imagery..._

* * *

Ia dibawa menuju rumah sakit jiwa dengan halaman luas

Ia dibawa masuk menuju ruang resepsionis utama untuk melakukan regristrasi.

"Rue Ryuzaki,"sebuah seruan memanggil aliasnya. Hal itu membuatnya menoleh perlahan. Seorang perawat pria dengan kemeja biru muda polos mendatanginya. Polisi yang berada di sisi kiri kanannya mengangguk, salah satunya memeberikan berkas.

Sementara perawat itu melihat-lihat isi berkasnya, pria dalam borgol itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Lengannya dipegangi erat oleh kedua polisi itu. Tidak mungkin bisa lolos dari para polisi itu saat ini, pikirnya.

"Apakah luka bakar pada tubuh anda masih dalam masa penyembuhan? Atau masih memerlukan beberapa obat lagi? Sepertinya semua lukanya sudah mengering," tanya perawat itu atau lebih tepat sebagai basa-basi, ia sudah memiliki keputusannya sendiri- sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas itu padanya.

Memerlukan beberapa saat untuknya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, namun ketika pikiran terburuk tiba-tiba melintas dibenaknya ia hanya menjawab sekenanya, "mungkin masih harus dalam pengawasan, terkadang masih terasa sakit, terutama dibagian lipatan dibawah lengan dan dibelakang lutut, lukanya tidak kunjung mengering. Bisakah diberi salep saja?"

Si perawat berpikir sejenak. "Ya, nanti biar saya bicarakan dengan dokter. Selain itu pengobatan apa saja yang telah diberikan selama dua bulan di rumah sakit sebelum pengadilan?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya penghilang rasa sakit dan nyeri. Tapi saya menolak diberikan itu untuk saat ini, dalam bentuk suntikan atau pil,"

"Anda yakin dapat mengatasinya?"

"Ya," jawabnya tenang. Dengan itu ia dibawa menuju sebuah ruangan.

Para polisi telah selesai dengan tugas mereka dan meninggalkannya ke tangan pihak rumah sakit.

Dua orang perawat menahan lengannya, melewati lorong panjang dan temaram dengan beberapa belokan disisi kanan kirinya. Sepi, hanya ada seglintir orang dan resepsionis dengan dua wanita didalamnya.

Ia sampai pada sebuah ruangan. Salah seorang perawat yang mengawalnya meninggalkannya menuju sebuah lemari dan mengambilkan setelan rumah sakit jiwa berwarna putih polos kemudian pergi mengisi beberapa berkas.

Perawat yang satunya hendak memakaikan pakaiannya. Perawat itu meraba seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari kepala, telinga, kemudian menyuruhnya membuka mulut, bahu, ketiak, dada, pantat, dan ketika perawat tersebut menyentuh kelaminnya ia menendang dagu si perawat. Si perawat jatuh tersungkur kemudian ia menendang perut perawat itu berkali-kali.

Perawat lain mendengar keributan itu, kemudian masuk berusaha mencari tahu. Yang terlihat disana hanya rekannya yang sedang terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Perawat itu berusaha menolong rekannya namun sebuah rantai borgol melilit lehernya. Ia meronta sampai akhirnya berhenti dan tidak ada gerakan lagi.

Ia berlari menuju lorong dan bertemu dengan dua wanita di meja resepsionis yang memandangnya ngeri disana, melihat bajunya sedikit terkena cipratan darah. Mereka tahu siapa itu, pasien yang hendak kabur.

Ia berjalan mendekat sementara suara teriakan mulai terdengar. Ia melompati meja itu dengan mudah dan mulai menghajar wanita yang berteriak dihadapannya dengan membabi buta. Sementara seorang perawat lagi masih terkejut dan hendak memencet alarm yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tapi terlambat.

Ketika tangan berjarak beberapa inchi dari tombol alarm itu, sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar hingga ia jatuh dan terbaring di lantai. Pembunuh itu menindih tubuhnya sementara kedua tangannya yang terborgol meraba-raba di atas meja mencari sesuatu. Wanita itu melihat rekannya yang wajahnya berdarah sambil ketakutan melihatnya. Akhirnya pembunuh itu menemukan sesuatu, membuatnya menyeringai kecil. Gunting.

Mata wanita itu membulat sempurna namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tatapannya menggambarkan kengerian. Dan kemudian rasa sakit itu menjalar dari dadanya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia menikam wanita dibawahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Menikamnya terus menerus diseluruh bagian yang bisa dilihatnya.

Namun semenit kemudian rombongan penjaga masuk mengganggu kesenangannya.

'Ah… kamera pengawasnya. Bagaimana bisa lupa?' pikirnya sambil mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

* * *

Dengan itu ia mendapati tubuhnya dibalut straitjacket dengan sangat erat ketika ia terbangun dalam sebuah sel dengan langit-langit putih, tembok putih, dan lantai abu-abu. Bahkan teralinya dibatasi dengan jaring nilon, sehingga tidak mungkin baginya dapat menyentuh terali tersebut.

Kepalanya masih berputar hebat. Ia menunggu beberapa menit sampai efek obat biusnya hilang.

Ia menatap kakinya yang terbalut kaos kaki putih sampai pertengahan betisnya. Kemudian ia melepaskannya dengan kaki satunya. Ia memandang bagaimana warna kulitnya bisa sangat kontras dengan kaus kaki putih itu.

Ia kemudian melihat meja didepannya. Meja kecil yang dibaut ke tembok dengan rongga dan ada tali yang terikat pada baki makanan dalam rongga itu. Ia menarik talinya dan menemukan semangkuk bubur dengan sedotan di dalamnya serta gelas air.

Kemudian ia menarik sebuah kursi. Ia duduk dan kedua kakinya naik diatasnya.

Ia mulai menyedot buburnya perlahan.

Setidaknya ia bisa makan dengan tenang kali ini, diiringi suara-suara hembusan nafas yang terdengar dari sel-sel disampingnya.

TBC

.

* * *

yey... selese juga chapter pendek dari sayaa, author newbie...

semoga bisa dinikmati

saya agak bingung gimana ngegambarin selnya Beyond.. kalo agak bingung , saya jugak bingung *plak*

hehehe, tapi kalu ada yg mengganjal jgn segen tanyak ya..

Review plis:))


End file.
